


Señorita

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: friends don't know the way you taste, lalala~~





	Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> listen. to. señorita. by camilla and shawn. while. reading. for. maximum. experience.

"I'm going home."

  
Three towers and a bucket of beer later, Chanhee had stood up, swaying slightly under the influence of alcohol and good talk. He nodded to their group, ignoring how Kevin was already halfway on Jaehyun's lap or how Younghoon was out cold on the corner seat or how Changmin was already missing.

  
"Hey, wait, Chanhee!" Juyeon caught his wrist in a warm hand. Chanhee watched him chug the remaining liquid in his bottle down, watched the mesmerizing trail of beer trickle down his neck to pool at his collarbones. He tried to not lick his lips at the sight.

  
Juyeon wasn't much more sober than Chanhee at that point, but the hold he had on the younger male was stern and solid.

  
"I'll walk you home."

  
"Sure." Chanhee fought his grin down, tried to not let anything slip. Their friends probably knew, but Chanhee still felt like he had to cover up... whatever it was they were doing.

  
Sunwoo was the only sober friend they had left, so he merely nodded at his hyungs. He was more preoccupied with making sure Eric was drinking water and not another shot of soju.

  
"Why is your apartment so far away?" Juyeon whined, already with an arm around Chanhee, pulling him close as they walked. It made their pace slow and wonky and Juyeon almost made them both crash into a lamp post.

  
"Well, we could have taken a bus--"

  
"Nope." Juyeon quickly snapped, breathing close to Chanhee's ear. "Didn't like the way the driver was looking at you, baby. Don't want anyone looking at you like that other than myself."

  
"Yeah?" Chanhee struggled to fish his key from his jeans. "How were they looking at me?"

  
"Like they want you."

  
They haven't even closed the door but Juyeon had Chanhee pinned on the sofa a moment later, already mouthing marks on his pale neck as he kicked both their shoes off. Chanhee arched his back, trying to get closer to Juyeon.

  
The door slammed shut and Chanhee jerked in surprise before laughing and pulling Juyeon back into his embrace.

  
"You want me?" Chanhee whispered, hand on Juyeon's chest and scrunching the fabric of his tshirt up.

  
"I always do." Juyeon fixed him with a heated stare, one that warmed Chanhee to the very bone and chased the alcohol away, sobering him like a cold shower. "I always will."

  
Chanhee couldn't remember how they ended up in his bedroom, but Juyeon's hands were on him. Juyeon's lips. He tasted like sweet cocktails and bitter sin. Chanhee moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head with a swipe of Juyeon's hot tongue on his sternum.

  
Friends shouldn't know how each other taste.

  
Chanhee's clothes were on the floor, thrown haphazardly and they might slip on it in the morning. Juyeon was still clothed, and Chanhee didn't like that. He voiced his complaints in a loud whine, tugging at Juyeon's belt hoops.

  
"Needy." Juyeon nipped at Chanhee's ear. "Anything for you, baby."

  
"Wait, I... I want to," Chanhee swallowed, throat dry. Their skin stuck with sweat, glistening in the streetlight from outside. "I want to undress you."

  
Juyeon looked surprised, but he nodded anyway, laying on his back as Chanhee moved to straddle him. His breath caught in his throat as Chanhee caught the hem of his shirt between his teeth. "Fuck, Chanhee--"

  
Chanhee flashed him a lazy smirk, the material still being held by his teeth, hands going under the shirt to feel Juyeon's abs, its ridges and valleys, moving up and up. Chanhee finally released the shirt and pulled it over Juyeon's head, discarding it somewhere on the floor.

  
"You're so beautiful." Juyeon grunted, letting Chanhee's hands wander on his torso. He was getting so addicted-- no, he already was addicted. Chanhee's touch was like water, he would wither and die without it.

  
Chanhee then gently guided Juyeon's hands to his own hair, nosing the bulging tent in Juyeon's jeans. With his teeth, Chanhee pulled the zipper down and popped the buttons, latching his mouth on Juyeon's clothed cock.

  
Juyeon let out a moan, fisting Chanhee's hair. "Baby--"

  
"Stop talking." Chanhee mouthed on his dick, sucking on the head still through the briefs. He then pulled the rest of the pants down to Juyeon's ankles, still stimulating Juyeon with his mouth.

  
Satisifed, Chanhee pulled away and went back to Juyeon's upper body, tracing Juyeon's bulging arm veins with his tongue, starting from sucking his fingers, a hickey on his wrist, his inner bicep, then his adam's apple.

  
Juyeon finally had enough, wrestling Chanhee onto his back. He kicked the remainder of his clothes away, hovering over Chanhee with an unreadable expression for a moment, letting his hair hang over his eyes.

  
"What is it?" Chanhee asked in concern, brushing the stray hairs away. "Juyeon?"

  
"Nothing." Juyeon quickly leaned down, locking their lips together as he pulled Chanhee's body close to his own. Their bodies stuck together like the shore and sea, salty and breathtaking.

  
Chanhee lost himself in Juyeon's thrusts, raking his nails on Juyeon's broad back, hanging onto his arms as the bed rocked against the wall. Chanhee was gasping for breath, breathing in Juyeon's musk and falling deeper into the blackhole they created for themselves.

  
"I'm gonna-- Juyeon, I'm so close!" Chanhee whimpered, digging his nails on Juyeon's arms.

  
"I love you." Juyeon whispered, indented on Chanhee's jaw. His thrusts kept becoming more powerful, knocking all sense and breath out of Chanhee and keeping him from replying. "Fuck, Chanhee!"

  
After, Juyeon cleaned and tucked him in, sobered up and feeling heavy.

  
"You're not staying?" Chanhee asked weakly, already half-asleep.

  
"I never do." Juyeon gave him a small smile, slipping his own clothes on. "Text me in the morning, okay?"

  
Chanhee wanted to protest. His body felt heavy. His eyes heavier. His heart heaviest. Yet, he knew it was going to happen. Juyeon left a final kiss on his forehead, a farewell for the night.

  
"Good night, bestfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> heyya~ 
> 
> have a good day and i hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> [twitter: @juyeonieee]


End file.
